Pulp Fiction-Fairy Tail Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: The lives of two mob hitmen, a boxer, a gangster and his wife, and a pair of diner bandits being played by your favorite Fairy Tail characters based off the classic crime movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the film, "Pulp Fiction" as that is the property of film director, Quentin Tarantino and Miramax films. I also do not own "Fairy Tail" as well since that happens to be the property of Hiro Mashima. **

**Notice: This film will be based off my all time Quentin Tarantino film, only with your favorite "Fairy Tail" characters mixed in the roles. Originally, I almost went with Bleach on this story, but after going through various Fan Art and realizing "Fairy Tail" is barely used in parody fan art, I figured this would be good opportunity, hoping it might inspire fan artist on DeviantArt. Anyhow, enjoy this story and looking forward to your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Inside of a restaurant, two young couples were inside enjoying their lunch. One was a beautiful scarlet haired girl named Erza Scarlet and the blue-haired young man was named Jellal Fernandes.

Erza and Jellal have a notorious reputation for being a pair of thieves who have robbed any place they can think of from banks, convenient stores, malls, even hot dog stands etc. From all the robberies they committed, they have never been caught. Basically, the only rob only once place in one state and move on to the next state in order to avoid the heat.

As they enjoyed their dinner, Erza was giving Jellal a brilliant idea to rob the restaurant they were in, right here and right now. However, Jellal was debating on going through with it. Erza, however, knew Jellal very well and knew he wanted to rob this restaurant as much as she did.

"Forget it," Jellal told her. "It's too risky. I think maybe it's time we retire from this criminal life."

Erza laughed a little. "Oh, come on, Jellal. You're always saying whenever we succeed at robbing a place. Every time you go on repeating 'I'm days of robbing are over', makes you sound like a duck when you repeat yourself."

"Yes, well, this time I mean it," Jellal said. "In these times, people are starting to take extra precautions to avoid being robbed. In our case, it's too risky. After that last job we pulled, we barely manage to avoid the cops."

"Only because you were stupid enough to think we could rob a jewelry store, which have extra security," Erza pointed out.

"My mistake on that part," Jellal admitted. "Some places that are easy to rob are federal bank. They're not suppose to stop you in any way during a robbery. And the reason for that is that the banks are insured. I mean, why should they care? In most cases, you hardly need a gun to rob a bank.

"You know what's even odd. An associate of mine, Gajeel Redfox, actually told me once he succeeded in robbing a bank, only armed with a cell phone."

"Really?" Erza asked, munching on a strawberry shortcake she ordered. "It actually worked?"

"Well, of course it worked," Jellal replied. Oh, boy. Having a conversation about robbery is making me want to rob this place right now."

Erza smiled. "I told you. There's no resisting that urge. No matter how much you vow not to rob anymore, you always find a way to get dragged back in."

"Most times I can't help it," Jellal admitted. "It's like an adrenaline rush. The idea of you suggesting we rob this restaurant is just brilliant. Nobody ever thinks of knocking off restaurants. Just think about it. Robbing this place, we'd catch all these customers with their pants down. They're not expecting to get robbed.

"Restaurants are pretty much the same as banks. They're both insured, so it hardly matters how much money you steal from them. The manager, he could care less what happens to these customers, because he's backed up by all the money he has. As for these waiters, they don't care what happens to the customers as well. They're not taking a bullet for no one."

"The way you say that right now makes me glad I came up with this idea," Erza said, getting the urge to pull her gun out.

Jellal made a small grin and said, "So, are you ready?"

Erza nodded. "I'm ready. Let's do it."

Pulling his gun out on the table, Jellal said, "Same strategy as always. You handle the crowd and I'll handle the employees."

She kissed Jellal on the lips and replied, "I love you." Jellal knew now was the time as he stood on the table, showing his gun to everyone in the restaurant. "Everybody remain calm! This is a robbery!"

"Nobody moves, and nobody gets hurt!" Erza shouted. "Just hand over what you have in your pockets and you'll get off easy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Driving down the road were two people, a young blonde hair girl with a spiky haired blue-haired young man. They wore tuxedo's working as hitman for a local feared mob boss by the name of Laxus Dreyar. The name of these two individuals went by the names of Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster.

They were in a middle of a conversation that Lucy was telling Gray. She was explaining to him about these crazy drugs she managed to get her hands on, which Lucy called hash bars.

"Okay, so tell me again about the hash bars," Gray said to Lucy.

"Alright, the thing about these hash bars is that they're legal, but not exactly 100% legal," Lucy explained. "I mean you just can't walk into a restaurant roll a joint and start puffing. You'd be able to smoke these hash bars in places like your house or a designated area."

"So, that's what hash bars are?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, it breaks down like this," Lucy continued. "It's legal to buy it and legal to own it. And if you're the proprietor of a hash bar, it's legal to sell it. Unfortunately, it's illegal to carry it. But see, that's another thing too. If you get stopped by a cop in Amsterdam, it's illegal for them to search you. That's a right cops in Amsterdam don't have."

"Seriously?" Gray questioned as he laughed. "Then take me all the way to Amsterdam so I can rub it in a cop's face."

"But enough about the hash browns," Lucy said, changing the subject. "The other day, I actually found something out about Europe that's a bit funny."

"Which is?" Gray asked.

"The little differences," Lucy replied. "I mean they got the same stuff over here we got. For example, did you know you can walk into a movie theater in Amsterdam and buy a beer? And I don't mean beer in these freaking paper cups. I'm talking about a cold glass of beer in a bottle. Not to mention in Paris, you can buy a beer a McDonald's. You know what they call a Quarter-Pounder with cheese in Paris?"

"You're saying they don't call it a Quarter-Pounder with cheese over there?" Gray asked.

"Nope," Lucy replied. "They call it a Royale with Cheese."

"A Royale with Cheese," Gray repeated. "Sort of has a nice ring to it. Makes it sound real fancy. Alright then, what do they call the Big Mac over there?"

"Pretty much the same over here," Lucy told him. "But they pronounce it as Le Big Mac."

"What a Whooper?" Gray asked. "What do they call the Whooper Burger over there?"

Lucy sighed. "I don't know. I didn't go into a Burger King. Another interesting thing I also found out, in Holland you know they don't serve your French fires in ketchup."

"They don't?" Gray questioned. "Well, what do they serve it with."

"Mayonnaise," Lucy replied.

"Are you serious?" Gray asked, once more. "Damn! Who the heck wants to eat their French fries with Mayonnaise?"

"I know, it's disgusting, right," Lucy concurred with Gray.

* * *

Reaching their destination for their job, Gray pulled the car over. The job they were doing for Laxus was to deal with some former employees who worked for them. Apparently, they stole a briefcase the belongs to Laxus himself. They're job was to kill the scum who stole from him.

Opening the trunk that was loaded with massive firearms, Gray said, "We should have shot guns for this kind of deal."

"How many guys are you betting are up there?" Lucy asked.

"I'd say about 3 or 4," Gray replied.

"Including our guy?" Lucy asked, once more.

"I'm not sure," Gray answered. "But take an extra magazine with you, just in case."

"Right," Lucy agreed, putting the extra magazine in her pocket. "For all we know, there could be 5 guys up there. I don't get why Laxus only gave us first class weapons when we should be using shot guns."

* * *

Closing the trunk as they made their way towards the hotel, Lucy changed the subject once more. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, what's the name of Laxus' girlfriend?"

"Mirajane," Gray answered.

"And how exactly did her and Laxus meet?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know," Gray replied. "I guess it just happens of how people meet other people. Mirajane use to be a swimsuit model."

"Now, that I think about… does she have a sister named Lisanna?"

"Yeah, she does. She's in the same business with her sister. Lisanna is over in England doing a shot for this big time British business man."

"That's right. I never saw Mirajane in a swimsuit magazine, but I remember seeing her sister in one."

"Speaking of models, you remember a big shot by the name of Eve Tearm?" Gray asked Lucy.

"Oh, yeah, the young pretty blonde hair kid," Lucy recalled. "I saw him in a magazine where he was ranked the number #1 male model in last years Vanity Magazine. But for some reason he just disappeared. Public said he retired from modeling."

"Yeah, well, let's just say he's permanently retired," Gray told Lucy.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"The guy is sleeping with the fishes," said Gray. "Laxus blew him away with a tommy gun. Turns out the guy was trying to get fresh with Mirajane and she went and told Laxus.

"Whoa. Who would of thought other than being a top model, he was jerk, a flirt and full of it," Lucy figured. "Guess that's what happens you're number one. Just comes to show Laxus is the type of guy you don't want to cross."

"I couldn't agree more," Gray concurred.

* * *

As they took the elevator and made their way in the hall way to find the room their targets were in, Lucy said, "Hey, after we take care of this job, what do you say we drop of the Hot Spring and get a massage. My back is starting to kill me."

"You could go, but not me," Gray said to her. "Not into those massages. If you want to fix your back, the only way to do it is through Yoga. People who resort to massages are the lazy types."

"Oh, so you're implying I'm the lazy type," Lucy remarked. "At least I can keep my clothes on. Every time I got to your house, you and your girlfriend are always strip down butt naked."

Gray grunted when Lucy brought that up. "It's not my fault. I grew up with a foster who had a habit of stripping down to her bikini."

"Right, and I was raised in Disney Land," Lucy quipped.

"Can we just drop this subject and get this job done and over with," Gray said.

"Whatever you say," replied Lucy.

Finally, they reached the room to where they were looking for their targets. It was in room 243.

"Alright, here it is," Gray said. "Make sure you get into character."

"Way ahead of you," Lucy concurred, getting her gun ready as well as Gray. "But you know, even if I do get a massage after this, it's going to be a pain for what I have to do for Laxus tonight."

"Why?" Gray asked. "What Laxus got you doing?"

Lucy explained. "Apparently, he's flying out to Florida for the night and needs me to take out Mirajane to give her a good time. Honestly, why does it have to be me. I'm a girl. People seeing us together would think we're those people that swing that way. If anybody even blows that in my face, I swear I have the urge to blow their brains out."

"Hey, just grin and bear it," Gray told Lucy. "You don't want to get on Laxus' bad side. Unless you want to end up like Eve Tearm."

Lucy sighed. "Well, at least it can't get any worse."

It was now or never to enter the apartment and take care of the guys that stole from Laxus.


End file.
